The Blood of Humans and Vampires
by CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Tweek has always had a dark secret. He's a vampire. None of his friends know, except now a rogue vampire is on the loose in South Park, and an aristocratic vampire is coming to South Park to deal with the "little" problem. How will the guys deal with this when they find out they have five vampires in their hometown? Will they stand by Tweek, or turn on him? Will they live, or die?
1. Chapter 1

'FUCK!' That was my only thought as I dug through my backpack, searching for my thermos full of coffee, also trying to ignore the burning in my throat that was letting me know that I _needed_ blood, and I needed it soon. Then, I heard Craig approach, and his blood smelled so good. His pulse was beating steadily, but it just made him smell so much better.

"Calm down, Tweek." He said in his usual monotone voice, and I swung around, momentarily starting to lose my oh-so-carefully constructed self-control, and as l swung around to glare at him, I felt my hands heating up. But before I could light something on fire _again_ , I mentally slapped myself. This was Craig, the boy I was in a fake relationship with, the boy I _loved_ and I'd be damned before I hurt Craig. So instead of burning the nearest objects to ash, I twined my fingers into my hair and tugged. Before I could pull out any of my hair, Craig placed a calming hand on my head, but I couldn't calm down.

"I c-can't! I left my coffee at home, and I lost the physics notes I need for a presentation I have, and I have to work until three a.m tonight so I won't be able to study for my geometry test that I have tomorrow, or else I won't get any sleep, and when I do horribly on the test it will lower my grades, then I'm gonna become a drop-out, and them I'm gonna get addicted to drugs to deal with my problems, and then my dealer or someone else who I owe money to is going to kill me and dump me in a ditch, and that's TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Suddenly, my phone dinged, and I looked at it in shock. Almost no one texted me. I put in my lock code and went to messages, and, seeing that it was a text from my mom, I opened up the conversation.

Mother:

 _I'm outside in the car. I have a special blend of coffee for you. Come get it quickly before class starts._

Pushing my way through the crowd's in the halls, I sprinted down the halls, through the doors, and across the parking lot towards my mom's brown Subaru Forester. As she handed the thermos full of coffee mixed with blood, (to help with my thirst) and I opened thing, chugging half of the contents before sighing in relief. I hated trying to pretend like I was a regular human, because smelling all the differents people's blood was torture. But even though my parents offered to let me transfer, I stayed because of my friends.

Author's Note: In this fanfiction, vampires are like a special version of humans. They have stronger senses, are faster, and have more stamina. They can also go a longer period of time without food or water. Aristocratic vampires are the vampire families who are most likely to be born with powers. So vampires like Tweek are rare, it'd be like a child of two muggles (Harry Potter series) being born with magic; rare, but not unheard of. Tweek's parents don't have powers, but Tweek has the ability to control the basic elements: Light, Shadow, Fire, Earth, Water, Metals, and Air. When he was about to lose control earlier, his hands almost lit on fire, because that's what he uses as his center for his powers. So, he can't blow fire out of his mouth like Natsu, but he _can_ create fireballs like Leo Valdez. He can also manipulate the weather and surfaces around him, so he could cause the school's floor to freeze over, or he could cause the lights in a classroom or house or something to go out by dousing them in shadows, or, when he's really angry, he could cause a normally sunny day to be changed to a really stormy day. I hope this isn't as cringy as I think it is. Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY!

"By the way, Tweek. You're going to have to stay around your friends more for a few weeks. There's a vampire who just discovered his powers that has come to South Park, and he's gone rogue. So an aristocrat is coming to South Park, to deal with the vampire. You need to make sure that your friends don't anger him or get in his way, because it will end in all of our deaths' if we anger him." I froze in place, and my body temperature, as well as the weather around me, got a lot colder. The ground at my feet started to freeze over, even though it was too warm for ice.

"What. The. FUCK?!" I yelled, and then slammed a hand over my mouth because of the looks I got from other students. Clyde came over then, and dragged me away from my mom's car and towards our English class before I could ask her anymore questions. I was still worried about the "visitor" we would be seeing soon as I walked into the classroom and sat down at my single desk. I was still worried as Mr. Slave said good morning to the class and said that he would be our sub, but then he said something that shocked me into forgetting my problems.

"Okay class, your teacher Mr. Brown has told me to tell you that you guys will each be researching a different monster or creature. You will then write an essay about one or two conflicting versions of the story about your creature/monster." He walked around the classroom placing a paper on each student's desk with the outline for the essay, and the creature/monster we would be researching. And, just because the world loves to fuck with me, I got vampires. I mean, it would be interesting to read about how humans view vampires, but I didn't like that vampires were seen as monsters. It _hurt_ , a lot.

"Hey Tweek, what'd you get?" Clyde asked in excitement, wiggling back and forth in his chair.

"I got vampires." I said, as I bared my teeth and hissed quietly at Clyde.

"Dude, that's fucking awesome man! Vampires are the coolest!" Clyde said, whimpering in jealousy. "I got werewolf."

"I got ghouls." Token said with a shrug, as he read something on his phone. I turned to Craig, and Clyde and I looked at him until he sighed, and lifted his head from his desk, looking completely bored.

"I got the titans from Greek and Roman mythology." He muttered, and Clyde stared in shock before getting out of his chair and slamming his hands on Craig's desk.

"That's like the coolest fucking thing EVER! I mean, beside vampires of course, but still! Why do you look so damn BORED? What the hell man?" I nodded in agreement, but Craig just ignored Clyde and slumped forward onto his desk again.

I was about to laugh and say something when I froze up, feeling the distinct aura of power that could only come from a vampire. I shot out of my desk and sprinted down the hallway, trying to pinpoint exactly where the power was coming from. I turned a corner, and saw a boy around eighteen years old hunched over the bloody corpse of Kenny McCormick. The vampire crouched in front of me, and I got in a similar fighting position as I glared at the teen vampire in front of me. "Leave this place alone, or I will tear you to shreds." I growled as he looked back at what was now his food. Before he could respond, we heard the sound of footsteps, and we both pulled out of our defensive positions, but I lunged forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt to prevent the boy from escaping. "Don't you dare touch Kenny again, you bastard!" I yelled as he struggled trying to escape with his life and his food. Then, Clyde, Craig, Token, Kyle, and Stan ran around the corner and stopped, taking in the situation. "Get Kenny!" I yelled at Stan and Kyle, and they complied, running towards their friend even when a full grown vampire tried to grab them. I jerked on his collar, and slammed him into a locker with enough strength the daze him, and dent the locker door.

"So," He growled as he got up to his feet. "You actually _care_ about a group of humans? You're a traitor to your kind."

"I'm not the traitor here, you blood thirsty son of a bitch." I stepped closer to the other vampire, but he shifted his gaze behind me, and I lunged forward, pinning his neck to the locker. "If you even think of touching them, I will turn your skin into my new rug." I growled, and I felt my canines start growing, and the elements appeared all around me, whirling into a slight glimmer that surrounded me, like a thin veil of power. I could smell the fear coming from all around me, especially from behind me, but I didn't care. Then, the vampire managed to fling me off of him and across the hall, and in the few seconds it took to right myself, he was also glowing with power, and my last thought before he lunged was 'I need to protect Craig.'

The vampire had the power to increase the speed of his attacks, so I gathered the winds behind me, and used them as a springboard to propel myself forward. Then, Butters came around the corner, saw the fight, and brought out several daggers that I knew could do some serious damage to regular vampires. When the vampire turned to go after Butters, I came up behind him and froze him in a block of ice. As I fell to the ground, panting for breath, Butters came towards me, but I held up my hand. "Don't" I rasped, and Butters stopped, and the heartbeats of the others started to return to normal. "I need blood right now, but I don't want to hurt you, so please stay back." I then turned towards Stan and Kyle. "Unless you want me to drink Kenny dry and possibly you guys as well, you need to get the scent of blood away from me." They stayed frozen in place for a few moments before looking at each other, then nodding and offering me the bloody corpse of Kenny. I fell to the ground, shrieking from trying to maintain control of my urge to rip the body from their hands, and drink every last drop of delicious blood from the dead body. "Please, get it AWAY!" I yelled, and Butters yelled at them to do the same, but Stan stepped forward and placed the body on the ground in front of me. "Get back. You smell so damn good. Please get back." I looked up at Stan with pleading eyes and he stumbled back. Then, I lost control.

Monster Tweek's P.O.V

I leaped up into a hunting crouch and looked at all the tasty morsels that little Tweek had been keeping from me. "You know," I growled, flashing the Stan and Kyle boy's a grin. "You really should've listened to Tweek. I'll have great fun in sucking dry all the people Tweek cares for. Especially Craig. Do you know how long Tweek has tortured himself over deciding whether to break it off with you guys? He simply _hates_ himself for barely being able to control himself when he's around you. He feels _so_ guilt each time he almost loses it, or even _considers_ drinking your blood, but one time he hates the most is this morning, when he couldn't find his coffee, and he didn't have any blood in his system, and his mom texted him and he ran to her because he just loves you too much to drink your blood. But I can't see why he _wouldn't_ drink you fry, considering your blood smells _soo_ good. You guys really don't give him much credit for being strong or brave, but then, you didn't know. I mean, how could you? How could you possibly know how much torture each and everyone of you puts Tweek through each bloody day?" (Horrible pun intended) The looks of shock on all their faces were so beautiful. Then, I frowned. Tweek was fighting back for control of our body, and he was _winning_. "I…..want…..to…...AAAAAAA…..live..dammit." Tweek managed to mutter, despite the overwhelming pain we were both in. And then, I was pushed back into the darkest recesses of is mind.

Tweek's P.O.V

I curled up in a ball and tried to ignore the mental and physical pain I was in from the fight for control of my consciousness. Clyde stepped forward slowly and placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at his, my aura of power gone, my red eyes forest green again, and the prisoner...gone. "Damn it to HELL!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and raced after the wet footprints of my prisoner, but when I exited the school, the wet footprints ceased to exist, and I couldn't pick up his scent, no matter how hard I tried. So, I did the next best thing and turned towards home. Before I could run off though, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Clyde. "Don't touch me. I'm a monster. I hate myself, and I don't want to hurt you, so get back." He shook his head, and I stepped back in shock. "You did see my other half, right? Something like me shouldn't exist! I'm a freak of nature!"

"No you're not." Clyde said, smiling at me, and tilted his head to the side. "Why would you hate who you are? You can't do anything to change what you're made of, or what you are, but you can always choose how you want to live your life. Now, drink." He said, nudging me towards his neck, where his pulse was throbbing, but even though I wanted to drink, I tried pushing him away. "Drink, god damn it. How in the hell else am I able to help you?" He glared at me with his chocolate brown eyes, and I couldn't see any signs of regret by his offer. But there was fear, so I pushed away from his neck, and instead grabbed his wrist, pulling up the sleeve to his elbow, and licking the underside of his wrist. Then, as carefully as possible, I sank my fangs into his wrist, and waited for his to stop wincing in pain. I felt so powerful just from drinking a small portion of Clyde's blood because he was the first living person I drank undiluted blood from in my life, and blood was always strongest when coming straight from a living human. I pulled my mouth away from his wrist, and pulled out a cloth I found in my back pocket, and he pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me, and I smirked.

"Your blood is the best I have ever tasted." I told him, and he smiled at me gently. Then, before I risked my friends' lives anymore, I jumped down the whole staircase, and using my enhanced strength, sprinted towards home.

Clyde's P.O.V

The fear in his eyes as he resisted drinking Kenny's blood, as well as my own, worried me. It was like he was trying to intentionally starve his vampiric side, or like he was trying to destroy the part of him that he thought of as a monster. I looked down at the bite in my wrist and sighed. "You can't starve yourself, Tweek. I wish you would realize that not one of us is going to think of you as a monster just because you're a bit different from us." Then, a hand landed on my shoulder, just like mine had landed on Tweek's, and I looked over to see Token.

"He really hates that side of him, doesn't he?" I asked Token, and he nodded sadly.

"There's no reason for him to hate it, from my point of view anyways, but he won't believe that, so we need to show him that we don't give a fuck if he needs to drink blood to live. I always respected Tweek, because I always figured he was fighting a battle we had no knowledge of, but this only makes my respect for him grow, especially since he went through that physical pain for _us_. It would've been easy for him to just let go, and let the other half of him attack us, but he made the sacrifice to come back for us, to ignore his instincts, and to protect us." I smiled at Token, and he returned it. Then Stan and Kyle came up to us from inside the school.

"Why didn't he drink Kenny's blood?" Stan asked, and I looked at him sadly.

"Because he hates that side of him. He would rather pretend that that side of him doesn't exist then risk losing his friends. He probably went through hell and back trying to ignore his pain just so we wouldn't know the truth about him." I felt a tear trace down my left cheek, and I turned back towards the way Tweek had run off in. "Poor Tweek, I have a feeling shit is gonna get worse before it gets better."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to be deleting this story within a week or so. If you want to read a slightly different version of the story, go to . The story is pretty much the same, except that I edited and changed up a few parts to the story. My name is the same on AO3, except I use that account more, plus there's other stories, including The Blood of Humans and Vampires. I will keep this account, but I'll most likely move to just writing one-shots. Plus, on AO3, it's a hell of a lot easier to find stories and stuff. Plus, the quality of the stories is amazing. Anyways, love you all, and I hope you'll go to my AO3 account. If you have any suggestions for story ideas, let me know.

Signing off, CrazyAssFangirl :P


	3. ADOPTION NOTICE

This book is now up for adoption. While I love the idea behind this book, I've had no luck what so ever finding a direction to take this book in. If you're interested, please let me know, or email me at DShealynn . If my email is used for purposes other than asking for permission to adopt this book, I will not answer your emails, and will delete them from my inbox. I don't check my email often, but I make it a habit to check it at least every few days. This notice will be going on my other fanfiction accounts, so just fyi. Also, sorry I'm terrible at updating my fanfics. I try (mostly), but I don't really get update ideas, just new fanfiction ideas.

Have a good day, y'all~!

-CrazyAssFangirl


End file.
